Una Gatita en Problemas
by kisshu-writer
Summary: Ichigo se encuentra a merced de sus peores enemigos, ¿ahora que será de ella?


**Hola! Generalmente yo escribo fanfiction en inglés, pero al ser mi idioma original español y al ver que no hay muchas historias para los fans hispano-hablantes, pensé en probar escribir una en español. No es en sí muy original, pero puede resultar de muchas maneras, y depende de cuánto público consiga. La verdad es que quería probar, y si veo que hay actividad de los usuarios, empezaré a escribir más historias en español. Todo depende de ustedes!**

**Ahora, la historia! Espero la disfruten :)**

Era un día aburrido para Ichigo. Escuela, novio, trabajo, salvar al mundo… nada que una adolescente no incluiría en su rutina normal. Esa noche, la joven se encontraba realizando su tarea de último minuto, que, como siempre no había hecho. ¿Y por qué? Por esos estúpidos aliens y su ridícula idea de conquistar la Tierra.

"_Pff, ¿qué se creen? Siempre con esos monstruitos." _Ichigo no lograba concentrarse en su tarea, ya eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana. Movía su lapicera de aquí para allá mientras mordía la tapa, pero nada podía hacerla comprender esas ecuaciones matemáticas a las que nunca les había prestado atención. "AAAAH, ¿DESDE CUANDO HAY LETRAS EN MATEMATICAS?" se quejó desesperadamente; la ignorancia la carcomía. Inclinó su silla hacia atrás y se balanceó hasta un punto en el que sabía que iba a caerse. "KYAAAA" pegó un grito cuando la silla efectivamente cedió y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Allí, observándola con curiosidad desde arriba, se encontraban las 3 personas a las que Ichigo no habría querido ver ni en un millón de años.

"¡Pai, Kisshu, Taruto! ¿Qué-?!" Se apuró a levantarse y sacó su pendiente, pero Kisshu fue más rápido. El alíen peliverde se teletransportó detrás de ella y le quitó el pendiente de su mano; de esta forma Ichigo no podía transformarse, ni defenderse.

"Gatita, no queremos problemas, ¿entendido?" dijo Kisshu agarrándola por la cadera y tapándole la boca, para que no gritara.

"MMHP" la chica se retorcía en los brazos de su enemigo; sin embargo, sin sus poderes no era más que una simple humana para él. Taruto sonreía maliciosamente mientras flotaba sentado en el aire. "No te crees tan fuerte ahora, ¿huh?" le dijo el más joven.

"_¿Por qué vinieron? ¿Qué quieren de mí?"_ Ichigo se preguntaba. Puede que se siguiera resistiendo, pero eso no habría sido nada contra la fuerza de Kisshu, por lo tanto la Mew Mew comprendió que si no podía conseguir su pendiente y transformarse, indudablemente necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para salvarse.

"Espécimen capturado." Dijo Pai en tono serio, como siempre, y anotó algo en su libreta. "Ya podemos regresar." Sus dos medio-hermanos asintieron.

"_No, no .¡ ¿Me van a llevar con ellos?! NUNCA." _ Ichigo mordió la mano de Kisshu y el alien retrocedió con un pequeño grito de dolor. La líder del equipo Mew se volvió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el pasillo de su casa, corriendo desenfrenadamente para escapar.

"ICHIGO! ¡Más vale parar ahora que lamentar después!" Kisshu gritó mientras la seguía por los aires. (A/N: él solo volaba a unos centímetros del suelo, puesto que estaban bajo techo, en la casa de Ichigo)

"¡Déjenme en paz!" la chica demandó con enojo. Ya bastante tenía con estar viéndolos todos los días, ¡¿y ahora hacían visitas a domicilio?! "¡Kisshu eres un bendito acosador!"

"Dinos algo que no sepamos" le respondió Taruto, quien también la perseguía volando.

Tan cerca de la puerta de salida… La expresión en el rostro de Ichigo cambió intensamente a felicidad al ver esa puerta a unos metros. "_Sí. Ya. Sólo un poco más Ichigo, tú puedes." _Y realmente llegó. Con los aliens pisándole los talones, Ichigo tomó el picaporte de la puerta tan rápido como pudo y lo giró para abrirla. Un sonido de algo bloqueado le llamó la atención; y la puerta no se abrió. Ichigo se quedó mirando la puerta sin nada más que poder hacer mientras los enemigos se acercaban en solo segundos. _"Cierto… la llave." _Ni siquiera sabía dónde había dejado la llave para abrir la puerta. Pero no importaba, ya era demasiado tarde.

El trío ya se encontraba frente a ella.

"¿Te rindes tan fácil, koneko-chan?" Kisshu sonrió; una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se le acercó lentamente. "¿Lista para irte más…" se quedó callado un momento, buscando la palabra perfecta "civilizadamente?" Y se inclinó hacia ella, extendiéndole su mano, como un caballero. Lo que hizo a Ichigo enojar más que nada. Tener que ceder ante estos… ¡idiotas! Tomó la mano de Kisshu y los cuatro se teletransportaron a la nave. Lo único que a Ichigo le quedaba como opción era esperar a que la rescataran.

Como era de esperarse, el lugar de alojamiento y transporte de los aliens constaba de avanzada tecnología, una que Ichigo no podía identificar como más que computadoras y botones de colores resplandecientes. Lo primero que notó fue los mandos de control de la nave en lo que parecía ser la sala principal, donde aparecieron al teletransportarse.

"¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres hacer con ella, Pai?" Kisshu preguntó expectante. Él no quería que su gatita saliera gravemente lastimada a ningún costo, ni siquiera si eran enemigos. Probablemente su medio-hermano quería obtener toda la información posible de Ichigo, y eso era lo que temía. Ichigo era fuerte, resistente más que nada; alguien que no traicionaría a sus amigas. Y Pai… bueno Pai era alguien duro y eficaz en su trabajo, alguien a quien no le importaría hacer correr sangre para conseguir lo que quiere. "No vas a torturarla, ¿verdad?" A esto, Ichigo lo miró horrorizada.

"_¿E-E-EH?! ¿Cómo que torturarme?"_ Quería quejarse, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía. Había visto demasiadas películas como para entenderlo, y le daba repugnancia y miedo al mismo tiempo.

"Lo dudo." Respondió el mayor. Ichigo se alivió tremendamente. Hasta que Pai agregó "solo si lo que intentaré no funciona."

"_¡MIERDA! ¿Qué es lo que va a 'intentar'? Tengo que salir de esta nave en cuanto antes."_

Kisshu asintió mirando al suelo, como si comprendiera que era necesario. Siendo él la última esperanza de Ichigo, si ya no la defendía pues, estaba sola.

"¿Puedo ayudarte~?" Taruto preguntó animado, y luego le dirigió la mirada a Ichigo y le sacó la lengua.

"No pueden, sino que TIENEN que ayudarme." Pai largó un respiro y comenzó a caminar. "No vinieron a esta misión a holgazanear, ni a enamorarse." Y cuando terminó la oración se quedó mirando a Kisshu.

"Sí, Pai, deberías de parar de pensar en la chica pez, ¿no? Ya te estas descontrolando." Le respondió su hermano en burla.

Ichigo no pudo evitar lanzar una risita a pesar de la situación en general. _"Asi que a Pai le gusta Lettuce…"_ al observarlo detenidamente, notó lo enrojecida que se estaba tornando su cara. _" ama." _

"De todos modos, concéntrense." Demandó tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

"Sí, señor!" Kisshu y Taruto dijeron a coro.

"Idiotas…" Pai se pasó la mano por la frente. "¿Podrían al menos encargarse de la chica? Déjenla en mi laboratorio. Y no lo arruinen." La expresión de Pai hizo que Ichigo temblara de miedo.

Ambos asintieron. Kisshu tomó la mano de Ichigo y comenzaron a caminar. En realidad, Taruto y Kisshu caminaban, este último arrastraba a Ichigo por el camino. Al notar la tensión de su amada, dijo: "Nada va a pasarte si respondes a todas nuestras ordenes, koneko-chan." Le sonrió amablemente. Luego de unos minutos, agregó "Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado esas veces en las que te propuse ser mía, no estaríamos en este problema."

**¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? Me encantaría saber su opinión. También sugerencias o ideas para los próximos capítulos, ya que no tengo nada planeado.**

**Cada review hace más feliz a Kisshu! :D**


End file.
